Elevated Affections
by mitsuki9911
Summary: After winning Regionals, Kurt gets stuck in an elevator. With Sebastian of all people.


**Elevated Affections**

**Whooo~! This is a totally random Kurtbastian One-shot!**

**I was trying to write the next chapter to my Harry Potter fanfic, and I got slapped in the face with the idea for this random fic.**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Glee!  
**

**Oh! I apologize for any homophobic comments in my story, we are talking about Sebastian here, the comments were needed.  
**

* * *

It started because Kurt was thirsty.

And why wouldn't Kurt be thirsty; it was Regionals and Kurt had danced and sung his heart out, and they had won because of all their hard work. Of course Kurt would be thirsty.

Unfortunately, quenching his thirst would mean Kurt would have to leave New Directions celebrations on the stage and venture downstairs to the concession stand.

So Kurt reluctantly stopped his ecstatic celebrations and whisper-shouted a quick "I'm going to go get a drink!" to Blaine, and limped off the stage and out of the auditorium.

Kurt was limping because he had twisted his ankle earlier today when New Directions were practicing their dance routines. It was nothing serious, but the dancing on stage had aggravated it, causing it to swell slightly.

So Kurt decided to give his foot a brief break and use the elevator instead of the stairs.

Kurt's day had been going so well so far, especially with Karofsky's suicide scare, it only figures that it would all go to hell now.

Kurt had been relieved when he saw the elevator was empty; he hated standing awkwardly in silence with a stranger, especially when they tended to make degrading comments under their breath that they thought Kurt couldn't hear.

So of course as soon as Kurt thinks that his day would continue to be good, Sebastian Smythe had to ruin it by keeping the elevator door from closing and waltzing right on in, his stupid signature smirk plastered on his face.

Kurt tensed his muscles and awkwardly shuffled to the back left side of the elevator, sighing quietly in relief when Sebastian chose to lean against the wall on the back right side.

Sebastian made an amused sound from where he was leaning on his side of the elevator and Kurt glared silently at the floor, inwardly groaning loudly. _Oh Dear God! Why is Sebastian here? My day was going so well!_

Kurt was quickly snapped out of his thoughts by the elevator groaning loudly and shuddering to a stop.

"Uh…" Kurt started to say, looking around in confusion, before the lights flickered and the elevator suddenly dropped a few inches and stopped.

Kurt sucked in a shocked breath as the sudden jarring movement made him stumble, unfortunately, right into the arms of the only other person in the elevator.

Kurt could feel his face heating up in embarrassment of his ungraceful tumble, which turned cherry red as Sebastian spoke. "I know I'm hot Princess, but could you try not to throw yourself at me?"

Kurt's embarrassment quickly switched to anger and he shoved Sebastian away from him angrily, feeling satisfied at Sebastian's pained grunt as he slammed against the wall.

"As if I'd throw myself at you!" Kurt hissed, trying to ignore the fact that he had appreciated Sebastian's muscular body when he had fallen on him. "I lost my balance that's all."

"Shouldn't your fairy powers help you keep your balance, Twinkerbell?" Sebastian shot back.

"Again with the degrading comments?" Kurt snapped, clenching his fists. He was so sick of Sebastian! "Haven't you already done enough damage with your hateful words?"

One look at Sebastian's face was enough to know he had gone too far, it was the same sad, vulnerable face he had seen at the Lima Bean. Kurt knew he could be a bitch, it was common knowledge after all, and Kurt had known that hinting that Sebastian was at fault for Karofsky was a low blow.

Kurt felt conflicted. He hated Sebastian, but now his honorable side urged him to apologize. Hadn't Sebastian already proved that he was guilty about Karofsky? Hadn't he said he was going to try to change?

Kurt was snapped out of his musing by a buzzing noise. He turned to see Sebastian pushing the Alarm button.

"What are you…?" Kurt asked.

"The elevator stopped working, what else are we supposed to do?" Sebastian snapped.

"Does it have a call button?" Kurt asked peering at the button panel.

"If it did, don't you think I would be using it?"

"I was just asking!"

"Well don't!"

"Fine!"

Sebastian continued to press the alarm button a few more times before giving up and leaning back against the wall, sighing loudly. "I guess we're waiting for someone to rescue us, then."

"What?" Kurt screeched. He did _not_want to be stuck in an elevator with Sebastian Smythe of all people! This was so unfair, why did this have to happen now? He just wanted a drink!

"Trust me, it's not like I want to be here with you either!" Sebastian huffed.

"Screw that, I'm calling Blaine!" Kurt whipped out his phone and furiously called his boyfriend, panicking slightly when he saw it was almost dead.

"_Kurt?"_

"Blaine!"

"_Where are you? You should have been back by now." _Blaine said, sounding confused.

"I'm sorry! We got stuck in an elevator! Can you call the police or something?" Kurt said quickly, knowing his phone had a limited amount of time before it lost power.

"_Yeah sure, I guess. Why can't you call?"_

"My phones about to die."

"_Oh. Wait, what do you mean we?" _Blaine asked, sounding both confused and suspicious.

"Sebastian and I are stuck in an elevator together."

"_Wait, Sebastian's there with you?" _Blaine said incredulously

"Well, it's not like I want him to be-" The phone cut Kurt off, losing the last of its power and shutting off. "Damn It!"

"Trouble in paradise?" Sebastian said, causing Kurt to turn and glare at him from where he was sitting on the floor of the elevator.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no. My phone just died." Kurt explained and then wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Why are you sitting on the nasty floor? Do you have any idea how many nasty people could have been in here before us?"

"Jesus, you're such a Princess." Sebastian said mockingly. "We're probably going to be in here for a while; we might as well sit down."

"I'm not sitting on the filthy floor." Kurt said, crossing his arms stubbornly and leaning on his left leg.

"Suit yourself." Sebastian shrugged.

After a few minutes of stubbornly standing, Kurt had to admit that standing in an elevator for who knows how long did not sound fun, so he reluctantly sat down with a huff.

"Nice of you to join me, Gay Face."

"Shut up, Sebastian."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, so Kurt decided to fill it. "So, do _you_have a cell phone?"

"You were a Warbler once." Sebastian said frostily, apparently still touchy about the subtle Karofsky-blaming comment. "Don't you remember the rule about 'No cell phones during competitions.'?"

Kurt blushed slightly, partly from Sebastian's irritated tone, partly from his own embarrassment. "Ah. Right…I didn't really…follow it, exactly."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Kurt. "Really? I would think that you of all people would follow the rules."

Kurt sniffed "Well, by the time we were attending competitions, I wasn't all that impressed by Dalton. I didn't really care for all their stuffy rules."

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, that's why I scrapped the Council."

"And yet you still follow their rules."

"Well, I might as well follow some of their rules and traditions." said Sebastian, shrugging again.

"But they were so annoying!" Kurt groaned. "I was so happy when I finally transferred back to McKinley."

"Why did you go to Dalton?" Sebastian asked Kurt suddenly.

"Why do you want to know?" Kurt asked, looking at Sebastian.

Sebastian looked away from him and shrugged. "It's common knowledge that you and Blaine got together while you were there, but nobody but Blaine knows why you transferred to Dalton in the first place."

Kurt stared at Sebastian, not fooled by his attempt to appear uninterested, and sighed. "I went to Dalton because of David."

Sebastian blinked and opened his mouth, closed it, and appeared to think for a bit before speaking. "Warbler David or...or Bear Cub David?"

Kurt worried his bottom lip with his teeth. "Bear Cub...David."

Sebastian was silent for a few seconds. "Was he a boyfriend or something?"

Kurt whipped his head around in shock. "What?" He screeched.

Sebastian seemed momentarily shocked by Kurt's outburst. "What? I saw you two talking that night at Scandals."

"That! That was...! That was me being friendly! David and I have never-! We would never-!" Kurt spluttered.

Sebastian laughed loudly at Kurt's furious but flustered face. "Sorry, didn't mean to imply anything." _Well actually, I kind of did._

Kurt willed his face to go back to it's natural pale and calmed down his breathing. "No, David...he used to bully me."

Sebastian's jaw dropped. "You're fucking kidding me!"

Kurt shook his head sadly. "Nope. David used to push me into lockers, yell homophobic comments at me and throw slushies at me."

Sebastian shifted awkwardly, upset that he felt slightly guilty for doing two of those things to Kurt already, even if the slushie had hit Blaine instead. "You're normally more stubborn than that, Princess, surely that wasn't all it took for you to come running to Dalton to safety."

Kurt glared at Sebastian fiercely. "Don't call me Princess!" he shouted. "And no, that's not all it took. First I met Blaine, and he told me to confront David."

If Sebastian had been drinking anything at that moment her would have spat it out. As it was, he nearly choked on the air he was breathing. "What the hell? Is Blaine nuts? Bear Cub is big enough to kill you just by sitting on you!"

"Hey!" Kurt snapped. "Don't say things like that about David! He's already had enough terrible things said to him!"

Sebastian looked down, feeling the guilt of what he'd said to Bear Cub creep up and attempt to strangle him. "Sorry."

Kurt nodded. "Right. Well, I found out myself that Blaine's advice was less than helpful."

"Did he hurt you? You've got some sharp claws when you're all riled up, I doubt he would have appreciated being yelled at by you."

"I think I actually would have preferred to get punched..." Kurt said quietly, looking down. "No, he didn't hurt me. He kissed me."

"He kissed you?" Sebastian said incredulously. "Jesus Hummel, that must have been horrifying."

Kurt looked up and glared at Sebastian. "Why? Because he's not as attractive as someone like you?"

Sebastian smirked widely at Kurt. "So, you think I'm attractive?"

Kurt flushed spectacularly. "Thats-! You-!" Kurt choked out. "It doesn't matter if you're attractive or not, your stupid meerkat face and stench of Craigslist remind me of how awful you really are!"

Sebastian glared back at Kurt. "And you're to gay-faced and feminine for me to consider doing anything with you."

"Why would I want _you_to do anything to me?" Kurt muttered.

"But seriously, I meant that it must have been horrifying to have your tormenter suddenly kiss you like that." Sebastian said.

Kurt blinked and stared at Sebastian in surprise. Who knew he could actually be nice?

"What?" Sebastian snapped, uncomfortable with Kurt staring at him.

"Nothing. I was just surprised that you..." Kurt trailed off, not sure what to say.

"That I have a heart?" Sebastian supplied.

"Actually, yes. I know you said you planned to change at the Lima Bean, but I guess I didn't believe it was possible until now..."

Slightly uncomfortable with Kurt's words, Sebastian hastily changed the subject. "So, Bear Cub kissed you, and then what?"

"Right." Kurt said, shaking his head and leaning it against the elevator wall. "I told Blaine and we both confronted him about it."

"Another dumb idea." Sebastian interrupted.

"Again." Kurt said through his teeth. "I know that _now_, but during these events I was scared and confused." Kurt sighed loudly. "Anyway, after the disastrous attempt to confront him, he later came up to me and told me he would kill me if I told anyone."  
"He threatened to kill you?" Sebastian said shocked. Bear Cub looked at Kurt like he was the sun and the moon, he couldn't imagine him hurting Kurt at all.

"Yes. And after some other things went down, Dad found out and told the principal, who expelled him."

"If he was expelled then why did you still transfer?"

"The School Board decided that there wasn't enough evidence to expel him, and they let him come back." Kurt said bitterly.

"AKA, they didn't care that a gay kid was getting bullied and threatened." Sebastian sneered. This was why he hated public schools.

"Yep. So Dad and me were concerned about my safety, so he used his honeymoon money to send me to Dalton."

"Nice Dad." Sebastian commented, after a short silence.

"The best, I don't know what i'd do without him." Kurt said, smiling fondly.

Sebastian watched Kurt smile happily at the thought of his father, feeling slightly envious.

While he wasn't ignored or hated by his family, they didn't always have enough time for each other. His parents loved Sebastian and Sebastian loved them, but sometimes he wished they could all be a little bit less busy.

Sebastian had definitely been spoiled by his parents and he could admit it, and judging by Kurt's designer clothes, so was Kurt. Except it was also obvious that kurt had also been completely spoiled by love as well.

Kurt had been blessed with a parent that invested incredible amounts of time and effort in loving and caring for their offspring. It was so obvious in the way that Kurt proudly declared his father the best. It was obvious in the way his face lit up at the thought of his father.

And Sebastian couldn't help but be a little jealous of it.

Sebastian was torn out of his jealous musing by Kurt's distinctive voice. "Sorry?" Sebastian said. "I was thinking, I missed that last comment."  
Kurt made a pained face at Sebastian. "I have to say it _again_?" He complained.

Sebastian smirked. "Now I really want to hear this."

Kurt growled lowly and turned his head childishly away from Sebastian. "I _said_, I'm sorry about earlier."

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow. "For what?" he asked, honestly confused.

"For implying that it was your fault that David did what he did."

"...Oh...right, apology accepted."

And the elevator was once again filled with awkward silence.

Luckily, this time both boys were saved from the awkwardness by the elevator shuddering and coming to life again, going down to it's original destination as if it had never stopped.

Both boys had been shocked at the sudden movement, before they scrambled to their feet and eagerly waited to get out of the elevator.

As soon as the doors opened, Kurt was ambushed by a tackle hug, courtesy of Blaine, and he stumbled back to catch him properly. "Blaine! I'm fine!" he laughed.

"Kurt!" Blaine said excitedly. "I'm so glad they got you out, you've been stuck for forty-five minutes!"

Kurt blinked, shocked. Forty-five minutes? That long? It hadn't even felt like fifteen minutes!

Both Blaine and Kurt were startled when they heard someone clear their throat loudly from behind them.

They turned to see Sebastian, who was smirking amused at the both of them. "Excuse me, but i've wasted enough time in this thing. I'd like to go home now, so move."

Kurt glared at Sebastian but moved out of his way, dragging Blaine with him.

Sebastian sauntered forwards, waving his hand slightly at Blaine and Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Sebastian and was about to speak to Blaine when he heard Sebastian call out to him. "Hey, Hummel!"

Kurt turned to look at Sebastian. "Yes?" he asked evenly.

"You're not bad, but you still have a gay face."

Kurt snorted and rolled his eyes. "And you're still a meerkat."

Sebastian nodded and continued on his way home.

They weren't friends by any stretch of imagination.

But maybe, it they worked at it, they could be.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Review if you want too, but I would love it if you did!**

**~mitsuki9911~**


End file.
